No More Papercuts
by Sadiistiic E C H O
Summary: NOTE: If you would like to read the story, go look at R i d d l e s o m e xx R a i n! That's my new account! So...go read! ...NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first thing on here

Okay, so this is my first thing on here. Please tell me what you think is right, what's wrong, etc., etc.

Here's my character's looks, background, and stuff like that. Oh, and she's based off of me, so…yeah.

Name: (not Hinamori like Amu-chi! P;) Himamori Tick (tock. xD)

Grade: 7th

Age: 12

Birthday: May 17

Other: Is in advanced classes (but she's on probation); not good at athletic stuff; prefers music over most things. Her sixth sense is very strong, which is probably why she is very interested in the paranormal. She is also very good at drawing and singing.

Personality: Her self confidence is zero, although she constantly tries to be more outgoing. She lives in her older brother and sister's shadow, people expecting her to be more like them: outgoing, blunt, friendly; however, she is not like them. She is shy, quiet, slower and learning then they, and doesn't have that many friends. Her parents have been fighting, and have been expecting even better things from her now. She doesn't talk about how she feels, and often ends up bottling things inside.

Looks: Lightly tanned skin, dark dark-almost black-hair that stops a little above her shoulders. It's a little curly, but she usually wears them in two pigtails (kind of like a ponytail, except two of them) that work for her, especially since her hair is so short. She has dark brown-almost black-eyes, and usually painted black fingernails. She wears eyeliner, but other than that she wears no make up.

Shugo Chara?: None at the moment…P;

Theme song!: The Show by Lenka **or **Rooftops by Lost Prophets

Now, let's get started! ;DD

Himamori Tick sat in front of the school. It was time for lunch, she had already eaten, and it was time for her to relax. She put her headphones over her ears and began to listen to her music. She stared at the sky, a tired yet thoughtful expression on her face. _The project that I worked really, really hard on…wasn't good enough for Papa. _ She hit the ground with her fist. Why…

_Tick! Think about it! You should do this, not that. Your brother and sister were able to do this with no problem!_

Why…why couldn't she be how they wanted her to be? Like her brother or sister? Tick let out a sigh. She couldn't help if she was who she was, right? No, she could change herself. But…change was hard. And she always needed time. Her eyes dropped, and, letting out a last yawn, she fell asleep.

_**After her sleep!**_

**"H-Hm…"** Tick sat up. She stretched, looking around curiously. _What did…where am I? O-Outside?! Oh, shoot! I fell asleep!_ She started running to her class, as well as trying to get some grass off of her uniform. After getting all of the grass off, she burst into the room. She opened the door, but managed to fall on her face in the process.

"Himamori!" The teacher scolded, frowning at her. She felt all of her classmate's eyes burning into her back.

**"I-I'm sorry. I-I-It won't happen again."** She felt her cheeks get warm…really warm. Tick took her seat, hearing some whispers from some other kids. She felt a lump in her throat. How could she just fall asleep like that? Raising her hand, her teacher looked at her with a rather annoyed look.

"What is it, Himamori?" he asked impatiently.

**"Um, I'm not feeling so well. I-I'm g-going to go to the nurse."**

"Huh? Uh, okay."

Grabbing her things hastily, she ran out the door. Exiting the school, she stared at the ground. No, she couldn't go home! She knew what would happen if she went home. They'd said it the last time she had been crying and they didn't know why.

_Why are you crying? Stop it! There isn't any reason to cry! _(Harsh right? I should know. It's not nice having your parents say that to you)

So, there was the second best thing. Tick sat on a swing in a park she had gone to when she was little. She had 'ran away' to the park, and stayed there for a few hours before they found her. She heard her parents say "_If you guys need to talk about anything, or just need a hug, you can tell us!_" Then they would hug her sister and brother. But…when she said something…she seemed be instantly rejected…

She stared at the ground, thinking about the things in the past week, and just the past week.

_Singing? Are you stupid? You're nooo good, Tick Tock. Has anybody ever told you that you were good? No. Me, on the other hand, have gotten much more praise. You should just quit trying to sing. _Her sister's voice rang in her head. Nobody told her she was good because she was scared to let them hear her because of what her sister had said.

Tick kicked at the ground.

_You need to focus on your studies! Your grades are slipping! Your grades are the lowest out yours and your siblings'! My goodness!_ _Stop drawing, stop going on the computer so much, stop listening to your music so much, and STUDY! _She heard her dad's voice.

Tick's grip on the swing tightened.

_Your sister's choice of clothes is so much better! And she has so much more friends! She is always willing to do things for everybody! All you do is hide behind the computer, or listen to your music, or draw. Try doing something productive, Tick! _Now just her mother's voice was heard.

No…she didn't want to hear it. She didn't care if it was the truth. It didn't matter. Tick heard it to much. She was always doing something wrong. Why was it her fault for everything that went wrong?

"Ara, Himamori-san?" Who said her name? She'd heard it before.

Tick snapped back to reality. _Ow!_ Her eyes were burning from the tears that were now pouring out of her eyes. She wiped them away quickly so she could see the person who had said her name.

**"Hinamori…Amu?"**

Cha! I cried when writing this! T.T So many memories were brought back, and I cried my hacking eyes out. Hope you all enjoyed it! The next one will be coming soon!


	2. The XEgg is born!

**"Hinamori…Amu?"**Tick muttered. Oh, it wasn't just Amu. There was also Yaya. Maybe they were hanging out together?

"Eh? Who's this, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Himamori Tick. She went to our school last year." Amu looked form Yaya to Tick. "Um, Himamori-san, is everything alright-?"

Tick wouldn't let her finish that question. **"Of course! S-Sorry if I worried you. B-Bye then!"** _Oh, that was too obvious! Baka, baka, baka, baka!_

"Himamori-san…"

"What a weird girl!" Yaya exclaimed. "C'mon, Amu-chi! Let's go get that ice cream!"

"Y-Yeah…"

With that said, the two friends walked away.

_**When Tick got home!**_

"Tick Tock! You made us wait for you to eat dinner! Stupid!" Her sister yelled at her.

**"Sorry." **

After dinner, everybody washed their dishes, and Tick went up to her room. She could her parents fighting about money, and other things she couldn't understand. She locked her room, and opened the window.

_No…I don't want to hear this..._

Grabbing her headphones and mp3 player, Tick turned her music on at full blast. She closed her eyes and put her hand over her mouth. She brought her legs up to her chest. _I can't hear anything. I don't want to hear anything. There's nothing wrong…_

Oh, how pitiful she looked as she sat in the corner of her bed, the tears falling silently. She closed her eyes, drifting off into her own world where nothing could hurt her. Nothing was wrong. Nobody was sad anymore. Everything was okay…

"Wake up, Tick Tock, you idiot!" her sister yelled at her.

_Hm…?_ Blinking, she looked at the time. Seven thirthy?! She hurried out of bed, putting her clothes on, doing her hair, and putting on her eyeliner. Wow, she still had some spare time. She didn't bother saying bye as she headed out the door. Her mom was asleep because she had been out the night before. She frowned, and slammed the door shut. Tick frowned as she walked to school. _I have a math test today…but…I can't possibly do as well as Yin or Haruki. Now my parents will expect me to do perfectly, and do above and beyond. _She sighed, sniffling. She wiped her eye, making her eyes close.

"**Ah!"** Tick opened her eyes as she bumped into somebody.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, sorry! You okay?"

Tick stared at Kukai Soma, a small blush on her face. **"S-Sorry."** He was in her class! Yes, that was it!

Kukai simply blinked. "Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything wrong. C'mon, you'll get dirty if you stay on the ground any long."

"**O-Okay."** He held his hand out to her, which she took to help herself get up. **"U-Um." **Tick looked at him with an apologetic look. **"I…I really am sorry."**

"I already told you, it's alright, Tick-chan!" he said, smiling at her.

"**N-No!" **Tick exclaimed, making him look rather startled and confused. **"It's not okay, Soma-san! I should've been paying attention!" **_It's just…just another thing I've done wrong. _They walked the rest of the time in silence.

_**Later that day!**_

__Tick stared at the piece of paper as she walked home. _Eighty-five? I got an…eighty-five? _She bit down on her bottom lip. This was not good. Her parents would scold her! They would get so angry! Five more points and it wouldn't be as bad, but she got five points _lower_. _I should've known. I can't do as well as Onee-san and Onii-chan. I'm so stupid for thinking that! How could I even think about it. I'm never going to be as good as them. _

Tick sat down at the swing she had sat at the day before. _I don't want to do it anymore…I'm tired of always being what they want me to be. I hate this!_

"Did you guys feel it too?"

"Yeah. There's an X-Egg somewhere!"

"We have to hurt up and find it!"

"Yeah. C'mon, everybody!"


	3. Better, Better, WORST

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and the other searched for the X Egg. "Where is it?!"

"Amu-chan, over there! It's an X character!" Miki said, pointing to the X Egg, which was now an X character.

"Better, better, WORST!" the X character said, sending balls of…X character stuff towards them.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said. Amu nodded, and they went through a character transformation (with Ran yet again).

"Worst!" the X character exclaimed again. Amu dodged them, but just barely.

"I'm tired of disappointing people because I'm not what they want to me to be! I'm stupid! I'm not good enough for anybody!" Tick said.

"That not true, Tick-san!" Amu said. "I think you're fine just the way you are!"

"SHUT UP!" Tick yelled, putting her hands over her ears. "You're lying…I don't believe you!"

"I'm not lying, Tick-san!" Amu tried to convince her.

"SHUT UP!" Tick yelled repeatedly. Her X character began to fly away. "Worst!" The X character began to fly away.

"Oh no!"

"Hinamori-san!" "Amu-chi!" "Joker!" Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi came running behind.

"Who's heart's egg was that?" Yaya asked, looking around.

"Tick Himamori." Amu ran over to her body.

_I don't care. I don't care. They're all lying…lying…_

"This X-character is different," Amu said as she chased after it.

_**(because I'm lazy) After the fight!**_

__"Negative heart, lock on!" Amu said. Making a heart with her fingers, she exclaimed, "Lock on!"

At that moment, her Shugo Chara was seen. "Are you Tick-san's Shugo Chara?"

"Yes, yes! That's me!" she said. "Thank ya, thank ya for helping us out! I'll see you all soon!" The shugo chara went inside it's egg and went back to Tick.

**"Hn…what happened…?"**

"You're so dumb." Amu said, looing at Tick. She frowned for a second, the smiled. "You don't have to try so hard to please everybody. They should be happy with who you are. I really like who you are right now." Amu winked at her.

Tick felt her eyes widen slightly. Amu held her hand out to help her up. Tick blinked. She was so nice. Nobody said that to her before…especially not like that. Tick took her hand and, once she got up, pulled her into a hug. She said nothing, but simply held her there. Amu was a little surprised at first, but then hugged her back.

**"Th-Thank you, Hinamori-san," **Tick said, her hug getting looser.

"Tick-san," Amu said as she was finally freed from the hug. "Amu is just fine."

Tick got a wide grin on her face. **"O-Okay!"**


	4. NOTE

This is for all you readers! First I want to say thanks for reading "No More Papercuts." It means a lot to me. n n

_**But! **_I need help thinking of what the next chapter should be! Help me out! I have no idea what the heck happened, but I can't think of anything (maybe it was the lack of gaia roleplaying that keeps my creative juices flowing). Anyways, just say what you think I should make the next one about, and, if you're that lucky person, I'll use your idea and put your character in the chapter! D Drama, drama, drama is luffed! And romance (yeah, not much of that right now). Thankies! O 

- Velli/Panda/Echo/Kusu


End file.
